Hail to the Kings
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Drabbles about the Founders. Most Recent: Do Not Disturb - Godric is heading to the dungeons to speak to Salazar about a particular matter, only the person he finds in his quarters isn't Salazar.
1. Rowena's Castle

Ravenclaw's Castle

* * *

The milky moon shone high in the sky when Salazar arrived at the fabled old castle.

"What are you doing here, Slytherin?" Rowena asked the intruder when he entered the grand entrance hall. It really was a magnificent building; all swathed in deep blues and silvers—colours of the midnight sky that Rowena seemed to value.

"Godric and I have come to a mutual decision," the snake-tongued wizard told her silkily. "We plan to erect a school of learning; to teach young minds the ways of magic. Helga has agreed to help."

"What do you want from me?" she asked, haughtily.

Salazar allowed his mouth to melt into a charming smile. "But your castle, of course."


	2. Time to Dance

Time to Dance

The first New Years Eve ball that Hogwarts hosted was a bright and vivacious one, and no one was enjoying it more than Helga.

She threw herself out into the middle of the Great Hall, which had been cleared of tables to create an enormous ballroom, and was dancing around alone, her golden and yellow skirts wafting around her ankles. Other students were in pairs, bobbing around to the tinkly music that was sounding in the air, looking over at their professor bemusedly.

Helga skipped over to where Rowena sat at the head table, overlooking the dance disdainfully. "Come, Rowena. Let us dance together."

Rowena cast her eyes on her friend, raising an eyebrow. "It isn't acceptable for ladies to dance together, Helga. Even so - I hate dancing."

"Would you rather be dancing with Godric?" Helga challenged, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Rowena glanced over to where Godric Gryffindor was standing, over by a table pushed against the wall and leaden with food. He had a large piece of pumpkin in his hand, and was jigging around as he ate his snack, spraying pumpkin seeds around him as he did so.

"That's...disgusting..." murmured Rowena, but the corners of her lips were tugging into a smile.

"Come along, Lady Rowena," Helga insisted. "Salazar will be announcing the countdown to midnight very shortly."

Looking extremely uncomfortable, Rowena clambered to her feet, and allowed Helga to lead her into the throng of students, where they began to swirl around together, clutching each other's hands. Initially, Rowena kept a look of utter disinterest on her face, but after a while, her pale cheeks coloured and she grinned brightly, clearly enjoying the dancing.

After a while, Salazar Slytherin stood at the forefront of the Great Hall, and raised his wand to announce the countdown to midnight, which would insinuate the start of a new year.

"...Five...four...three...two...one!" chanted everyone in unison, and on the final note, Salazar raised his wand higher, and a jet of sparks emitted from the tip, creating a fiery explosion in the air. "Happy New Year!"

* * *

 **Speed Drabble:**

 **(word) Explosion  
** **(dialogue) "I hate dancing."  
** **(dialogue) "That's...disgusting."**


	3. Do Not Disturb

Do Not Disturb

Godric hurried through the dark castle. It was the dead of the night, and all of the students were in bed - so should he, but he desperately needed to talk to Salazar.

The damned fool had been sharing his hopes to create his own personal area of the castle with some of his particular favourite students. Godric, Helga and Rowena didn't believe that Salazar would be outrageous enough to create any addition to Rowena's family castle, but it didn't stop the students from gossiping.

The night was the only time that Godric could hope to speak with Salazar on a private basis. The crafty old fellow generally had several of his underling students following him around wherever he went at any other point of the day.

He reached the dungeons shortly, and decided to just walk on straight through, bustling through the empty common room and heading up into Salazar's private quarters.

Quietly, he magically unlocked the heavy door, and pushed it open.

"Oh—my—" he gasped suddenly. For sat on the green-quilted, four-poster bed was not Salazar Slytherin.

Rowena Ravenclaw sat upon the sheets, previously in quite a sultry position, with her dark curls tumbling over her shoulders. Much to Godric's shock, she wasn't clothed. Instead, she was stripped down to her very provocative lingerie; a navy satin corset and stockings.

"I was waiting for Salazar!" Rowena began to choke out, clearly appalled, but Godric scrambled out of the room before she could explain herself further.

Red faced and extremely embarrassed at what he had just witnessed, Godric shuffled back up to the Gryffindor Tower, making a mental note to ensure that he always knocked on the door in future.

* * *

 **Written for the Weird Prompt competition.  
** **Prompt: (word) Lingerie**


End file.
